My life as a member of the Akatsuki
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Two girls from different villages, two different reasons for leaving, one ending place, the Akatsuki. Watch as Airiya and Arra embark on a long cold journey to find a place their ability and strength is welcomed. Chapter 12: Awake, is up please R
1. The Beginning

My life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 1. The beginning

It was an early Monday morning. I didn't plan on going on a mission today even though lady Tsunade asked so. I was furious with my village. So much fighting avoided that killed so many… My name is Sára but, my friends call me Arra. I'm girl with blue eyes and dark brown hair and black lowlights. I am a chunin at the moment, just trying to get through life knowing with this war I can never become anything higher…

It was a dark and rainy Monday morning in the region of sand. Today like all days was boring and dull. There was never enough blood splatter for me to see. My name is Airiya; I have dark brown hair and red eyes. As many people of my village have recognized I have a huge thirst for blood and gore. Though it is today I have decided to leave my village in search for a place where my blood thirsty taste is welcomed.

This is our story…

Arra's POV.

I grabbed my long black dress from my closet. It was completely black with slits on the sides so I could run in it. Though no matter how many times I had washed it I could never get that smell of blood off of it. I slip into it and searched for more clothing in my closet.

A dark pair of jeans, a black shirt, a few long dark dresses, were what I tossed onto my bed. I looked farther into my closet to find my katana. I took it out of its dark black sheath to see it was still blood stained. I slipped it back into its sheath and laid it on my bed. I grabbed a couple dozen weapons consisting of kunai, daggers, and many others. I packed all of my things into a medium sized book bag and put my katana on my belt. It was then I started out of my house and made my way to the entrance of the village.

It was silent on my way there. Nobody was out and about at this hour of morning. As I passed Ichiraku Ramen shop, I looked back at it recalling old memories, and then I thought 'What's past is past right? I'll never get out of here if I don't stop recalling the past and lingering here on its essence!' I kept walking, passing old memory filled places but, I didn't stop. When I reached the gate I was stopped by none other than Sakura Haruno, an old friend of mine. We worked on the same squad for some time after Sasuke had left the village.

"Arra what are you doing out this time of the morning?" The pink haired chunin asked.

"I'm going for a walk…" I said bluntly. I always have been bad a lying.

"Then why do you have a sword with you and a backpack" she asked forming tears in her eyes, "You look like…" She straightened up and said, "You're not leaving are you?!"

"Sakura you were a good friend to me also tell Naruto he'd better become more of a challenge to beat before I come back okay?"

"No not again you can't…" just as she spoke I knocked her out and laid her on the park bench.

With the end of that conversation I left my village behind without the tears many others had caused people. For I deserve no tears no matter what others think…

Airiya's POV.

I looked out my window which stared out at the desert. How I longed to get a taste of its freedom and wonderful tragedies. I had no family to teach me right from wrong or to teach me how to love and want peace. I suppose that's why I'm as bloody and well strong as I am. I also have no more friends, something I would have to pick up soon. I then began to think… After many hours of thinking I know what I must do. I walked to my dresser and began searching for clothing to bring with me…

I had just finished packing my clothing when my door bell rung. I walked slowly toward the door guessing who it must have been…

"Airiya I need to talk to you" It was Gaara my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him when I saw him kissing Mira yesterday. It was part of the reason I have decided to leave this place… To avoid the pain of loving someone… Though even though I realize how gory I am I still am vulnerable to the sensation of… well as some girls might put it "cute guys". Though I wish someone just wouldn't use me for once… Though I can understand that Gaara is the Kazekage and some girls are… a word I should not use…

"What do you want Gaara? Haven't you broken my heart enough? Have you come to finish the job?" I asked, my red eyes actually beginning to form tears… 'Why am I crying? I have no reason to be crying, though I can't seem to stop…'

"Airiya it wasn't what it looked like."

"That's a cheesy line that all guys use when they've cheated on their girlfriend…"

"But, Airiya I love…"

"Save it! I don't need to hear it! Just leave me alone!" I said slamming my door shut. I really didn't want to hear it anymore. I stopped thinking about my situation for a moment and turned on some music… The song was to Zanarkand. It was a classical song but, it did sound beautiful… I stopped listening and packed my clothing into a bag and began on my way to, well anywhere… Anywhere where I was wanted or even just plainly accepted. I walked slowly to the gate of my village and took one last look around... 'It's time to go' I said to myself...

TBC

* * *

So what will happen next as the first steps of their journey? You'll have to wait and read to find out...


	2. First steps

My life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 2. First Steps

Arra's POV.

I took a look at all that was outside my village. There were great tree's and many fields and to my pleasure danger lurking around in every corner. I liked the feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins. Though at this moment nothing was going my way so I kept walking. I felt a slight hint of freedom going through me.

I remembered I would have to keep myself far from civilization for a while. Then I remembered my headband, I took it off and grabbed a sharp rock and scraped a huge line through my leave symbol. I then put my headband on my forehead and walked on.

I had walked and ran for over an hour now. I looked up to see it was the entrance to another village. "Amekagure? I couldn't be in the Land of Rain could I?" All of the sudden I was pushed down an a kunai was aimed at my neck.

"Who are you?" a voice said. It sounded so familiar but, I couldn't place my finger on it. Of coarse in this position I was terribly uncomfortable, so I quickly moved into the offence and switched our positions. It was one of my special abilities as a ninja, not many can do it.

"No I think I should be asking the questions, who are you?" I asked but, that's when his face came into view, "Itachi?" I said my eyes widened. Itachi was my childhood friend emphasize on the 'was'.

"Sára?" Itachi said standing up shaking his head.

"That's Arra to you." I said angered, "You dumb butt you killed my parents, and while I was on a mission to!!" I yelled

"Huh?" He said or asked… He was emotionless.

"Itachi did you forget or something? I am an Uchiha you know, and I know you that know that I know that you know that you killed them…"

"Okay I was confused the first time you'd ever use that and I still am!" Itachi was, as me and my friends used to say 'confuzzled', "How come I never knew this?"

"Well for one I was born with out the Sharigan eyes. The only thing that makes me an Uchiha is that I have the endurance and I suppose the last name" I laughed at my last sentence.

"That's just weird…" Itachi said scratching his head, "So what have you been doing for the past five or six years? Also what are you doing out here?" Itachi asked

"Well I became a ninja and I had to join squad 7 because Sasuke left. I have decided to leave my village because well… Everyone in my village has avoided fighting and it just killed so many! I want something to fight for and not to be a wimp just to sit back and hide and wait for death's grip to take me." I was upset at myself though at that thought. I'd be the one on offence finally fighting finally getting a taste of what it is to be a ninja but, at that same point I don't feel so great about myself… Maybe I was just getting wimpy…

"Well Arra what are we gonna do now?"

Airiya's POV.

It was cold, the sand blowing everywhere and the wind pushing my clothing around. I wore a scarf to cover my mouth and nose from the sand. I was only a few miles farther from Sunagakure. I looked up at the blazing sun, it wasn't even midday yet. I sat for a moment thinking about my life…

Flash Back

"Artemis you must… find yourself a… new name" A dark brown haired woman said looking up at her child, "Get far away from this… village before they… catch you! My child I leave you with this…" the dying woman pulled a necklace from her neck. It was silver chained with a piece of crystal as the pendent, "I trust… you'll use it… when the time comes….." With that the woman died.

"Mom?" The girl reveled her blood red eyes as hot tears fell down her face. Her head hung low as she grabbed a dark purple cloak and left the scene.

3 years later

"Run it's Blood, she'll kill us all!" A blond girl yelled.

"My name is Arte…" The girl had dried tears on her face, her cheeks were flushed, and her once light brown hair had grown dark, "My name is Airiya!" She tried to stop tears from streaming down her face, "FREEZE!" The girl yelled with her eyes shut tightly. That's when it happened, the girl had frozen time itself.

End of Flash back.

I looked up at the sky again, "Who am I? Who was Artemis? I don't even remember anymore." Just as I said that a gust of wind had appeared. I quickly closed my eyes avoiding the sand.

"Who are you?!" A voice said from behind, I could already tell it was a man.

"What is it to you?" I said as I opened my eyes to see a kunai at my throat.

"Tell me and maybe I won't have to kill you."

I thought for a moment and decided to answer his question, after all did it have to be the truth, "My name is Blood."

"Your lying I can sense it... Aren't you Artemis that girl that was from Sunagakure?"

"Wow your smart only, I came from the land of ice." I said sarcastically, "That name you told me is long forgotten, and who are you to hold a kunai to a defenceless woman?" I asked, I hadn't even seen his face yet but I knew by his voice he was a person that would kill without the slightest hint of regret.

"I'm sorry but, your on our territory... You don't have the means to question."

"Where am I?" I asked looking around, only a few moments ago I was in the desert, this is wrong where am I!? I was now surrounded by grass and flowers?

"You must have sleep teleported" The man pulled his kunai back, "I'm Deidara"

I turned to look at him to see he had blond hair and blue eyes. Though it was weird his eyes were mesmerizing filled with no hate it was strange but, why was I thinking this? Was it because Gaara's eyes were similar?

"Hello Deidara you may call me Airiya..." 'I guess that would be my first steps to maybe my dream or possibly even death. Does it really matter? All I know is the fight has only just begun', I grinned at the thought because it really only has just started.


	3. Joining the Akatsuki

Chapter 3: Joining the Akatsuki

Airiya's POV.

It was cold that's all I could remember. I was once in Suna but now I am in a place I am no longer familiar with. Where am I? That's a question I would like answered only… I can't really speak for myself, this is only a dream. I am sleeping… And where ever I am it can't be any place good, or can it?

I awoke startled not knowing where I was and why I was here. I looked around and noticed my hands were tied behind my back and that really there was no place to look around to because, it was pitch black. "Hello?" My voice echoed a few of times. Four to be exact. There was no one around if I could here an echo of my voice over three times. I searched for a sign of life but, there was nothing. "Hello?" I asked again but, nothing. Then I heard foot steps. They were getting louder and closer! "Who's there" I asked, I wasn't scared I awaited death… Though I can't quite understand something- I never fell asleep in the first place! I remember talking to Deidara and then… nothing! I then heard voices…

"Itachi this isn't funny! I can't believe you tied me up!" It sounded like a woman's voice, maybe about my age- just a teenager, and almost an adult. She sounded very annoyed that's for sure. Though who was this Itachi? Suddenly lights began to come up…

I could see now and the woman in the room was actually looking the same age as me… Though I don't really care, she has dark brown hair with black pieces of hair, what's up with that? She was wearing a black dress with slits on the sides and some shorts under it… She was definitely weird!

Arra's POV.

I am now enraged! First I meet Itachi, like I wanted to ever see him again! Then he ties me up and shoves me in this room! All I know is I am so going to get my revenge for that, oh sweet revenge! Then I noticed I wasn't in this room alone. There was a girl maybe my age sitting at the other side of the room tied up like me. She had Dark, dark brown hair and red eyes… Cool! She wore a long light brown dress with a long pair of tan pants on. She looked like she was from Sunagakure that sand village just 3 days from my, I mean that stupid village I used to live in…

"So why are you here?" I asked referring to the girl only a yard or two from me.

"Just hanging around… You?" She asked, she didn't even look at me. _I wonder there's something familiar about her…_

"Same. Hey do I know you from some where?" I asked _I know I've seen that face before and those eyes… it's all too familiar. _I thought to myself

"Probably not…." The girl said looking upward, annoyed and bored.

There were more foot steps coming, though I couldn't tell from where they were coming from. Left, right I couldn't tell. I hope it was Itachi 'cause the moment I see him... oh let's just say a kick in the shin would teach him not to mess with me anymore. I laughed at the thought.

"Alright Itachi, Deidara I take consideration but, I don't think Pein is going to like this…" I heard a voice say from far away.

"Hello?" I asked swinging a black lock of hair out of my face. I was still annoyed, and I was definitely going to kill Itachi.

"So Arra…" Said a voice emerging from the shadows, "Why did you leave your village? Are you a spy?" The voice came from a red head guy that looked like he was very serious about… everything…

"Why did I leave? They sat back and never fought when the time was right… so many unnecessary deaths… though why do you care?"

"And Airiya…" I knew that name sounded familiar! She was the chunin at the chunin exams that sponsored the second exam. "Why did you leave Suna?"

"Well let's just say I hate their guts and…" She started to cry… why? "I hate their Kazekage!!" _Such rage _I thought to myself…

"Well, very logical explanations from you both… I already know about both of your kekegenkai's and I must say Airiya… yours is rather interesting… Arra it's also interesting in your case. An Uchiha under cover I'm surprised Itachi didn't kill you on the spot… He was probably to weak" He looked like he was going to laugh but he didn't.

"Damn it Itachi, you couldn't just keep your mouth shut…"

"You both are welcome here in the rain village but, don't expect much from anyone…"

"What do you mean?" I asked…. I don't think he's going to say either…

"Welcome to the Akatsuki…"

"Wha?" Both Airiya and I said in unison.

TBC


	4. Ruining Itachi's Day

(A/N- Here's a small character profile of both Airiya and Arra just so you all know what you're dealing with before the start of this chapter. Also... I have more talking than thinking sorry lol)

Airiya

She's pretty shy at first but, once she knows you she's a talker. She enjoys the sight of blood and believes explosions and death is art. Her most common phrase is "Oh crap…" She's also very sarcastic and enjoys ranting about how retarded and bitchy Itachi is. Another thing is calling Itachi a weasel because is what he is.

Arra

She's a hyperactive, friendly, person who has a thing for a certain red head. She is an expert when it comes to love and most of the time she's very non-aggressive. Unless Itachi is near or someone just totally pissed her off. Basically get on her good side or she'll kill or torture you. Her most common phrase is "Who, what, when, where, why, how?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Dexter, or that one video on youtube... Naruto and sasuke's dirty mouth

Chapter 4: Ruining Itachi's day

Arra's POV.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep... I don't even remember waking up. I sat up and found I was in a rather large room with nothing but plain white. I yawned noticed that that girl from the other room was also here, "Hello" I said in a friendly tone.

No answer.

"My name is Arra, what's yours?" I asked in a calm manor. I wasn't very good with starting conversations with small talk. Of course the girl didn't answer. Though I really liked her hair, I wish I could put some purple streaks in it! "Hello?" I wave my hand in front of her face, "Anyone home?"

"Airiya" She said with no emotion. Her red eyes showed she didn't enjoy small talk at the very least. That just made me more curious.

"Awesome name!" I said excited, "So do you also wonder what the freak an Akatsuki is?" I asked laughing.

"Actually yeah" She answered cocking her head to the side as her hair fell into her face. "I wonder what I can do with this room though... I really want some red paint" She said as a smile played across her lips, "Idea's, ideas"

"Let me guess, blood spatter patterns?" I asked finally finding a connection. It was fun talking to someone after that bastard Itachi practically kidnapped me! I think I'll kill him later for that.

"Yes, just like in Dexter!" Airiya said excited, "It'll look so cool!!" She seemed really shy at first but, she's awkwardly awesome!

"You watch Dexter too?!" I yelled excited. That's when a guy with orange hair and lot's of piercings decided to rain in on our fun.

"I'm Pein the leader of the Akatsuki..." Suddenly as he said that I looked at Airiya and bursted out into song.

"PAIN WITHOUT LOVE, PAIN I CAN'T GET ENOUGH, PAIN..." I stopped suddenly to see Pein with a weirded out expression on his face and Airiya laughing really hard. "Sorry I tend to burst out into song a lot" I laughed.

"O...k..." He said and then calmed down, "Anyway here are your uniforms, your initiation starts tomorrow." He then left after throwing the uniforms at my face.

"I think we'll be best buddies" I then start singing "We're best buddies, we're best buddies" I start to laugh.

"You son of a biscuit eating bulldog!" Airiya yelled shaking her head crazily, and her hair got messed up.

"What the French toast" I said with my arms flailing.

"You think I wouldn't find out about your little cuddy queen?" She said laughing really hard.

"Who are you calling a cuddy queen, you lint licker!" I was laughing my ass off. Then that cute red head from that room we were in before walked in.

"I see you two are getting along nicely." He said shaking his head.

"Hi Mr. Red head!!" I said happily.

Airiya coughed and said "Ketchup head" In between. He rolled his eyes as that Blondie person came in.

"Hello" I said nicely.

"HI DEI, DEI!!" Airiya yelled with a hyper attitude.

"Uh… Dei, Dei?? I thought my name was Deidara." The blond person asked, "Okay anyway just wanted to say after you put on your uniforms you two can walk around if you like."

I saw the red head get an angry look on his face, "I'm Sasori…" I saw him tear up, "I wanted to say that!!" He yelled, "You're mean!!" (A/n Sasori is having a sensitive guy moment, it happens to every guy at one point lol) His voice was very child like now, it was so cute! But, Airiya just sat there laughing.

"Hey Sasori?" I asked in a much calmer voice than before, "Where's Itachi exactly?"

"Down the hall and to the right" He said smiling, "I recommend scissors, hair dye, and hair bows." He then walked out bringing Deidara with him…

Airiya's POV.

I saw Arra turn to me, "So Airiya… Can I call you Air?" She asked looking like a total child.

"No, my name is Subu but, you can call me Skip!" I said in an Indian accent (A/N Inside joke).

"Seriously?" She asked confused.

"No, just call me Blood." I was finally serious now. "So who's Itachi" I asked curiously.

"Just an ass-wipe that needs to be tortured, he killed my parents…" She had a sad look in her eyes.

"Well what are we waiting for you cumquat, let's go!" I was really happy now; I can't remember the last time I've felt like this. So we walked on and found in a black room with a guy with really long black hair.

He looked right at me and said, "I don't like you." I could feel my anger pulsing through me. Tonight he was going to wish he was never born.

"Itachi… Why did you kill my parents?" Arra looked like she was going to cry.

"Just for the fun of it, don't you find killing… entertaining?" He said in a soft voice, and then suddenly Arra ran out of the room crying.

"WEASEL YOU ASS-WIPE YOU MADE HER CRY!" I yelled about ready to throw a punch or two.

"Maybe she shouldn't have joined us if she can't stand death…" He looked like an evil bastard that deserved to die.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled and punched him right in the face. I stormed out and ran to comfort Arra. I walked fast down the hall and saw that Arra has pushed Sasori away and kept running. I guess trying to comfort her didn't work. I walked down to Sasori to try and figure out what I could do better than him to comfort Arra.

"Ow… Girl's got some punch" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"What did you expect; Itachi killed her parents for the fun of it!"

7 hours later (12 midnight)

It had been a long day aside from comforting Arra on her loss; we had to wait till now to put our Plan R.I.D. (Ruining Itachi's Day) into action.

"Alright we're giving him Sasuke's haircut remember that okay?" Arra said as she took out scissors and some blond hair dye.

I laughed just before we entered Itachi's room, it was payback time…

8 hours later

There was a shrill scream from upstairs. And that's when a blond haired Itachi came running down and fell down the stairs. I saw him look straight at me when he got up and ran after me, just before he could throw a punch I saw suddenly long blonde hair swoop in front of me, and then Itachi was flying towards a wall.

"Don't you dare punch Airiya!" Deidara yelled angrily.

I laughed really hard as I could see Itachi's arm and leg was bleeding.

"Nice punch Deidara!" Arra yelled from afar.

"Thank you Dei, Dei!" I said hugging him.

"Hey Deidara are you sick? You're face just turned like twenty shades of pink and red!" Arra yelled but, before I could look at the flushed Deidara he sort of disappeared.

TBC…


	5. Initiation

My Life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 5: Initiation

summery: Now that Airiya and Arra are part of the Akatsuki what is there left to do? Look's like it's super, secret initiation time!

Warning: Airiya is feeling a bit like killing people today and Arra is feeling very flirty today... Oh the Agony! **Sings** Agony holds more power than...** stops singing **sorry for my random outburst of song.

Authors POV he he he I (Now it's my point of view... hahaha!!)

"Alright, Rise and shine its initiation time!" Deidara called, his face was all happy and his voice was that of an early morning mother.

"Girls you might as well get up before we have to get Kisame to water bomb the room!" Sasori said with a cheery smile.

"But, it's only two thirty in the afternoon mommy I want five more minutes" Arra said turning away from the light and pulling her bed covers over her face.

"Don't make me climb up in there" Sasori said shaking his head.

"Oh, why don't you just climb up in here and stay with me, I wouldn't mind cuddling as opposed to waking up." She looked then in the general direction of the light, "It burns!" She said.

"God, she's still a flirt even though she's half asleep…" Deidara was weirded out by Arra's flirtatiousness.

"You know what flirt" Airiya hits Arra with a two pound pillow.

"Owe!" Arra groaned.

"Suck it up and get out of bed" Airiya said and then threatened to hit Arra again with the pillow. Arra and Airiya then got dressed into their awesome black cloaks with red clouds on them, "So what's with the Initiation" Airiya said scratching her head.

"Basically… we… PLAY FUN GAMES!" Deidara yelled happily.

"Really?" Arra said confuzzled.

"Actually yeah…" Sasori said.

"So what game do we play first??" Airiya asked.

"Truth or Truth!" Deidara yelled excited out of his mind.

"O………k………" Arra said really surprised at Deidara's non sarcastic enthusiasm. All four of them walked into a bit white room and sat in a square facing each other.

"So… Airiya… Truth or truth…?" Deidara asked waiting for a reply.

"Truth" She replied sarcastically.

"Alright do you have a crush on a certain blond and if so who?" Arra asked giving off little signs she was talking about Deidara.

"Yes… I have a crush on… NARUTO!" Airiya was very sarcastic at this point, it made everyone laugh.

"Okay Arra, truth or truth?" Sasori asked.

"Oh I wonder… Truth…" Arra paused a bit in her reply to cough.

"So… Is it true you have a crush on a certain red head, if so who?"Airiya asks.

"I told you I don't know Gaara!" Arra yelled.

"I meant a red head in this room…" Airiya said copying Arra with her signs of who she's talking about even though it's entirely obvious.

"Uh… Uh… Look a distraction!" Arra yelled as she ran out the room.

"Well… That explains a lot… So Deidara… why did you save me from Itachi's punch exactly?" Airiya sounded really curious at this point.

"Uh… It was… part of Initiation, there a no hitting rule, along with no splashing!" Deidara was avoiding eye contact.

"Liar" Airiya whispered.

"LIAR, LIAR!!" Arra sang. (A/N Taking back Sunday owns this not me okay!) Then she came back in and sat down.

"Where did you come from?" Deidara asked.

"My mother, where did you come from?" Arra said optimistically and sarcastically, it would seem she was very hyper today.

"So we know weasel has pretty butterflies on his underwear… Sasori what do you have on your underwear?" Airiya says.

'Crap… Bad truth question… I really don't want to say that my underwear has dinosaurs on them, especially in front of Arra…' he thought to himself, "They are… plain… I guess."

"Interesting…" Airiya says laughing.

"Let's play a new game!" Arra yelled.

"Got anything in mind?" Deidara asks.

"Pin the tail on the Tobi!!" Arra shouts.

During pin the tail on the Tobi…

"C'mon Tobi! Sit still, I need to pin this to your ass!!" Arra yelled mad.

"Three, two, one…" Sasori says.

"Your time is… terminated" Airiya says laughing, "My turn!" So Airiya got up and took the pin from Arra and said, "Now Tobi you're a good boy so if you want to be a great boy then sit still!" Airiya was laughing at her own joke when she saw it worked. So she took advantage of her time and stuck the pin in Tobi's ass!

"OWE!!" Tobi yelled

"Thank you Tobi, I win!!" Airiya yelled happily.

"Gosh… What time is it?" Arra looked up at the clock. "Crap guys it's like almost eleven let's go to bed."

"Alright then… Night guys!" Airiya yells.

"Night Sasori, Deidara" Arra said trying not to fall asleep as she walked to the room she and Airiya stayed in.

The next day…

Arra's POV

"Whoa I had a strange dream last night…" Airiya said as I rolled out of bed.

"What happened in it?" I asked yawning.

"Deidara was in it and…"

I interrupted her, "AWE! That mean's Deidara was thinking about you before he fell asleep!" Airiya had an annoyed look on her face, "Wait,what were you thinking about before you fell asleep?" I asked hoping for the right answer.

"Nothing… So what did you dream about?" She asked turning the questioning to me.

"Nothing really" I replied.

"Nothing at all?" She had a quizzical look on your face.

"Nope nothing" I said hoping she wouldn't see through my lie.

"You're a bad liar… Awe that means Sasori thought of you before he fell asleep!" She said mockingly.

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast" I said as we walked down stairs for some food…

"Hey guy's… I had a weird dream last night. Airiya was in it and…" Deidara's face turned red, "Anyway…"

"You had a weird dream too??" Sasori asked, "Weird… in my dream everyone beside's Arra and I were dead…"

"Awe… that's so… sweet?" Airiya said questioningly.

"So after breakfast let's play twister!" Deidara said happily.

"Okay" Airiya said agreeing.

So then we walked over to the same room from last night and began playing twister.

While playing twister…

"Deidara get your ass out of my face!" Airiya yelled.

"I would but, Sasori is in the way."

"Well that's because Arra's in the way I can't shift positions, plus my leg is sort of wedged between you and Airiya."

"Alright left foot blue." Tobi says.

"Shit!" Airiya said as we all tumbled to the ground, "Crap Dei-Dei, get off of me!" Airiya yelled.

"I would but I'm sort of crushed by two other people" Suddenly my mind went blank… This was a very… weird position.

Airiya's POV.

So I was at the bottom of the pit, Deidara was on top of me as followed by Sasori and Arra, who was in a daze. "Arra move already!" I don't think she even heard me, "Why don't you just make out with him and get off!!"Suddenly the pile crumbled off and I tried to get some oxygen from being squished, "Guy's let's ditch this game and watch some horror films!!"

"Fine with me." Arra said.

So we ended up watching Saw and The Ring and as the second movie came to an end I noticed Arra and Sasori were practically passed out and asleep.

"Psssst… Dei-Dei, let's blow something up to scare Sasori and Arra." I whispered.

"Okay" He said as he made a clay bird that flew across the room. Then it suddenly exploded.

"AHHHH!!" Arra screamed and literally jumped an inch into the air and clung to Sasori, causing him to wake with freight.

"Personally I'd like this if I could breath!" Sasori said trying to wiggle himself free.

Then two hours later.

Arra's POV.

"Psssst… Sasori let's use one of your puppet's to create one of those scary movies scenes to scare Deidara and Airiya."

"Okay." He said as he sent one of his puppets to scare the two.

"AHHHH!!" Deidara screamed.

"oooo so scary." Airiya said sarcastically… "Can we all just get some sleep now?" She asked hoping for a yes.

With that we all fell asleep on the couch (A/N How all four of us fit… it was a big couch lol)

Airiya's POV.

I felt strange when I woke up… Not because Deidara was clinging to me as if I was a teddy bear but, something along the lines of my head… I then saw some hair on the floor… What happened last night? Why is there some purple hair on the floor?? OH MY GOD! Why is Deidara's hair red??

"AH!" I yelled, "OMG what happened last night??"

"Well I sort of cut your hair last night, I hope you didn't mind." Arra said handing me a mirror.

"I'm going to kill you!!" I yelled and then looked in the mirror,to see it was a scene like cut with purple streaks in it. "But, I'll let you off the hook this time… 'Cause I like it." I said pushing my bangs to the side.

"No they should go behind your ears!" She said but, I shot an angry glance, "Never mind!"

"Also I sprayed your hair blond and Sasori's hair is so pretty n' pink isn't it?"

"What??" Arra said confused. "You didn't…"

"Yes, yes I did" I replied.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Sasori asked.

"Oh Sasori I love your hair it's such a beautiful shade of pink!" I said laughing.

"Arra why are you a blondie?"Deidara said as he woke up noticing red hair in his face, "This shit better wash out!"

"It does, relax… right Airiya?" Arra asked hoping I would say yes.

"Nope!" Arra shot me an angry glance. "Relax it washes out in the shower!!"

"Hey I'm going to go get some ramen!" I yelled as I walked up stairs. I came back down with a nice bowl of steemy ramen and sat down with some chop sticks. Then I started eating it.

"Hey guy's what cha'… AHHH…!" Itachi suddenly triped down the stairs. I laughed so hard and then ramen noodles came out of my nose!!

That's when the most amazing thing ever happened, Sasori laughed but, not like evilly it was more like a child like laugh.

"AWE! Sasori your laugh is so cute!" Arra said as Sasori fell to the floor laughing.

"I never new Sasori had it in him to laugh…" Deidara said as I tried to pull the ramen out of my nose… EWE!! "Gosh I've known Sasori since… practically forever and he's never laughed, at least not like this.

"Laugh?" Sasori giggled, "I'm not laughing!"

Later that day.

"Now Airiya, Arra, just sign your name in blood here and we'll have no problems right?"

"Right I promise not to splash people!" I yelled laughing.

"I don't like pricking my fingers!!" I heard Arra yell…, "I'm not like Itachi!!"

"Well you are related to him since you are an uchiha, and stop being such a baby! Suck it up!" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Fine…" She said as we pricked our fingers and signed our names in blood, to finally be part of the Akatsuki, initiation was now over. And now we could finally do what ever we want. Though I'd really like to kill Itachi…

TBC.

* * *

So how was that chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed pinning a tail on Tobi's ass! The next chapter will be called I'm feelling musical today! Please R&R I'd love to hear thoughts and how badly I messed up on wording lol thank you.


	6. I'm feeling musical Today

My Life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 6: I'm feeling Musical Today

R&R please

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or bands okay… The bands are Paramore, Evanescence, Simple plan, Seether, and Secondhand Serenade.

Authors POV.

It was only two days after Arra and Airiya had given their blood oath, and now they were on the computer when Arra says, "I'm so happy!!" She shouted loudly.

"Why are you so optimistic this morning? Alright who gave you the last bottle of sake?" Airiya asked shaking her head disapprovingly.

"I'm just feeling musical today!" Suddenly Arra stands up and the intro to Misery Business by Paramore, "I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out; when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth. I waited eight long months. She finally set him free. I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire, she's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile. Whoa, I never meant to brag But, I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good, Cause I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. It's gonna just feel so... It just feels so good." Arra was a bit crazy today, was it the sugar in her breakfast cereal?

That's when Sasori and Deidara walked in confused, "We heard singing and music… What's with that?" Deidara asks.

"Arra's feeling musical today." Airiya was the victim of Arra's hyperness.

Then the song That's what you get, also by Paramore came on. "No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore. It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score. And why do we like to hurt so much? I can't decide You have made it harder just to go on, And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa." Arra was dancing and singing like crazy.

"Hey I wanna sing too!!" Deidara says in a happy, hyper manor. The song Fake it by Seether begins to play, "Who's to know if your soul will fade at all. The one you sold to fool the world. You lost your self-esteem along the way. Yeah, Good god you're coming up with reasons. Good god you're dragging it out, Good god it's the changing of the seasons. I feel so raped So follow me down. And just fake it, if you're out of direction. Fake it, if you don't belong here. Fake it, if you feel like affection. Whoa you're such a fucking hypocrite." Arra and Deidara were dancing and singing along to the random music and Deidara was singing into a blue hairbrush.

"Hey Airiya I have the perfect song for you!" Arra yelled and walked over to the comp and put on the song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee.

"I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open, And I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, And I don't feel right when you're gone away. The worst is over now, and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." Deidara and Airiya sung there duet but, Airiya was voiding Deidara's gaze… Arra had to turn Airiya around quite a few times before the third verse ended. And afterwards Airiya ran out of the room.

"Hey I have another song to sing since; we're all just pouring our hearts out! I got a lot to say to you Yeah, I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all. They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies, You little spies. They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies, You little spies. Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, crush.  
(Two, three, four!)  
Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us, who's counting on. That never happens I guess I'm dreaming again. Let's be more than, this."

"Wow I wonder who Arra's talking about…" Deidara said sarcastically, shaking his head.

"Man Arra you suck!" Sasori said (A/N God Sasori what went up your ass?)

"Wha??" Arra said feeling as though everything she just sang meant nothing! (A/N: Wow Sasori you're such a retard…)

Then Sasori sung the song untitled… "Damn Sasori that was very emo…" Deidara said flicking him upside the head. With that Arra ran out of the room hiding tears.

Deidara was now very mad at Sasori… Or maybe it was that Airiya wasn't there to kick Sasori's ass. So Deidara then began to softly sing the song like Suicide by Seether, "Premeditation will kill the trust They'll never know if you fear me, With every second collecting dust I feel so bloated and weary 'cause she belongs to heaven. She's comin' over like a suicide, And it's the same old trip, The same old trip as before. Another complicating suicide, And it's the same old trip, The same old trip as before."

Then Sasori gave Deidara a weird look, "And you call me emo…"

Then Deidara walked out and came back in with Airiya, "C'mon sing another song one isn't enough!"

"Fine, just let go of me" Airiya yelled as she sat down and pulled up the song missing by evanescence. "Please, please forgive me, But I won't be home again. Maybe someday you'll look up, And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one: "Isn't something missing?" You won't cry for my absence, I know - You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant...? Am I so insignificant...? Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" Airiya sang in soft sweet sort of sad voice.

"You're not missing! I see you loud and clear!!" Deidara yelled.

"I wanna sing again!" Sasori said (A/N: Your being a meanie head, I'm not writing your lyrics.) Then Sasori sings the song I'm just a kid by Simple plan.

"Dude you're thirty five…" Deidara said… "Also you do realize that a few minutes ago Arra totally just asked you out and you completely blew her off." Deidara was giving Sasori the 'Man you screwed up' look.

"Oh, crap…" Sasori said and then ran out to find Arra.

"Man he has one hallow head doesn't he." Airiya said as she closed her eyes trying not to laugh.

With Sasori and Arra.

Arra begins to sing call me when you're sober by evanescence. "Don't cry to me. If you loved me, You would be here with me. You want me, Come find me. Make up your mind." Arra looks away from Sasori. She's trying her hardest not to punch him.

Then Sasori tries to make up by singing maybe by secondhand serenade, "Didn't you want to hear, The sound of all the places we could go. Do you fear The expressions on the faces we don't know? It's a cold hard road when you wake up, And I don't think that I Have the strength to let you go. Maybe it's just me, Couldn't you believe, That everything I said and did, wasn't just deceiving. And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face. Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place "Soon the two cried and warmly embraced each other.

"So did you two make up?" Airiya asked and she and Sasori entered the room.

"Yes… Did you guys make up to?" Arra asked still hugging Sasori.

"We were never fighting!" Deidara said looking at Arra like she was delusional.

"Did I say make up, I meant make out." Arra said and soon afterwards the random outbursts of songs ended.

TBC.


	7. Untitled

My Life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 7: Untitled...

A/n- Our other idea's for chapter names were either irrelevant or will tell you exactly what happens in this chapter, and we don't want you to think hey let's just not read this...

Arra's POV.

So it was gloomy morning, raining as it had for days now. It really boring since our random outbursts of song… I pondered over the thought of another random outburst but, I wasn't feeling musical today. After breakfast Airiya had rushed us into the TV room, even though I hadn't finished my crepe with chocolate. She said something about Dexter and then dragged us all out of our nice, quiet, peaceful, and calm environment. I sighed and went along with it… What's weird is I haven't seen Sasori in about a day or two and… I'm so much more serious! What's up with that? It's like an empty feeling… A feeling where everything is hopeless… Maybe I'm just turning a bit emotional. Anyway so we went into the TV room with Airiya and she said, "Oh my god, this is the best episode of Dexter ever!!"

"Does Doeks blow up or does his tongue get cut off??" I asked amused.

"NOPE! Brian is in this episode along with mini-Dexter!" Airiya shouted happily.

"Awesome…" I said aphetically, "So…"

"Hey guys we're back." I heard a familiar voice say. I jerked my head to the side quickly to see Sasori just the way I had seen him only a few days ago, and the day's felt like years…

"Back from where?" I asked teary eyed.

"I told Airiya to tell you…" Sasori's sentence was interrupted by Airiya.

"Oh yeah! Arra, Sasori asked me to tell you that he was going on a mission and would be back in a few days!" Airiya yelled out.

The expression on my face went blank, "So I went through depression and apathetic moods because you forgot to tell me Sasori was on a mission?" I was so happy right now but, at the same time very angry, all my depression, for nothing.

"So you missed me?" Sasori said, with an adorable shimmer in his eyes.

"No, what makes you say that?! We're watching Dexter why don't you watch to!" I said trying to change the subject.

"So I was right…" Deidara mumbled.

"Was right about what?" Airiya asked.

"You would make it so Sasori and Arra would miss each other terribly… You really know a lot about romance." Deidara said.

"I do? Actually I just didn't want to go on a mission to kill sound people. I want something bloodier." Airiya must have been in a nice mood today to be talking about wanting more blood.

"What are you talking about missing terribly?" Sasori asked Deidara questioningly.

"So it wasn't sniffles and sobs I heard from your sleeping bag?" Deidara asked looking at Sasori thinking it was the simplest question in the world.

"No it was the wind, just the wind." Sasori said with shifty eyes.

"What ever you say Sasori…" Deidara was annoyed because he was obviously trying to prove a point.

"Anyway let's watch Dexter!" Airiya shouted happily.

"Sure why not…" I said with a smile.

30 minutes later.

"Oh my god… That's so disturbing it's so… just too much blood!!" I said as I watched Dexter suddenly passed out in a room full of gallons of blood. "I can't handle that much…" I felt my crepes from this morning beginning to come back up my throat.

"So Arra I was wondering if you wanted to go out with…" I interrupted Sasori by throwing up. I felt like I was going to pass out, why do I feel so tired now?

Airiya's POV.

It had taken Arra about four hours before she woke up… I of course was upset the blood seen didn't last as long as I wished. 'Forever!' So now we were heading off to go get some food. I heard my stomach growling, as I entered the dining room.

"Hello Airiya" Arra said as she passed the potatoes. I noticed she was apron and it was black… which was fairly interesting.

"Hello, so what's for dinner mommy!?" I asked waiting like a small child for a reply.

"Sushi!" Arra said as she looked away to place plates on the table.

"What about Kisame?" I asked laughing.

Suddenly Kisame walked in, "I smell something good, what are you cooking?" He asked smelling the air.

"Sushi!" Arra yelled happily as if she'd just won a million dollars, though it's probably because Sasori no duck souse is back…

"Mom?" Kisame asked tearing up as he grabbed the plate filled with sushi.

I patted him on the back, "I'll be okay, she'll be in a better place soon, after she passes through our digestive system, and then she'll be back into the water soon after right?!" I said smiling.

"Hello Arra and Airiya" I heard a familiar weasel say. It was Itachi, still stupid, and with his short Sasuke hair cut we gave him a week ago. Of course it's black again and hopefully no hard feelings? Wrong!

"Hey Weasel! I see your hair is no longer blond but, we can fix that, later." I said as I grabbed a bottle of silly string.

"Airiya, what is that behind your back?" I heard Deidara say as he walked in.

"Nothing…" I suddenly acted as if the silly string was a gun and fired it everywhere!

"No, my sushi!" I heard Arra yell, "Great, now I'm gonna have to make macaroni and cheese… again!" Arra said as she practically cried over her sushi…

"Well I'm not feeling very hungry…" I said and then thought, 'A snack later will work, I don't like Mac n'chesse…' I then stepped outside of our hide out and sat near a tree; a weeping willow. I stared up into the night sky with all of the stars just mocking my existence, I can just hear them now, 'Ha-ha we're immortal we see your whole life and ours is better!' (A/n those stars are mean!)

"Hey Airiya" I was shocked when I heard Deidara's voice and my stomach turned slightly. I had a very strange feeling in my chest; it was a warm feeling, creepy!!

"Hey Dei-Dei." I said smiling as I looked over to his direction. It's funny, I never used to smile, with Gaara it was only just a small smile that most of the time I faked, with Deidara though, my smiles become so much more real.

"So what are you doing out here alone?" He asked me as he sat down next to me. I saw a smile play across his lips, and there the feeling was again.

"Just staring up into the stars, they're beautiful aren't they?" I looked up again and closed my eyes as if to fall asleep.

"Yes you…" His voice trailed off and didn't hear much.

"Huh?" I asked, "I didn't catch that." I said looking over at Deidara, with his beautiful aqua, blue eyes, and his flawless blond hair that dangled over his perfect pale face. 'Whoa why am I thinking like that?' I asked myself as I continued to stare at him.

"Nothing" I heard him say. His voice was so soothing, as if it could lullaby me to sleep.

"So your hands talk right?" I asked looking into the endless void of his eyes.

"Yes but, they get very annoying and never stop talking…" He put his hand to the ground suddenly and it wrapped itself over mine. We both had in shock pulled our hands away. The warm feeling was unbearable, I couldn't control it. I felt as if I needed something but, I don't know what it is that I need!

"I'm sorry" We both said in unison.

It was strange it's like everything around me didn't really matter but, why is Deidara so important? What makes him so unbelievably important that it disrupts my natural being?

"Hey guess what!" I heard a voice say, where that hell was it coming from though? It sounded like it was coming from down below!

"What the…" My voice trailed off.

"It's just my hand…" Deidara said holding up his hand which had a mouth embedded on it.

"Man Deidara your thoughts are so… guy like!" I heard the mouth say.

"What's he thinking?" I asked curiously as I cocked my head to the side.

"He's…" Suddenly Deidara clapped his hands together.

"That's enough from you!" Deidara pushed his hands into the ground, "Eat dirt! So Airiya how was your day?" He asked suddenly.

"Hey I wanted to know!" I said as I tried to force his hands apart. Suddenly there was a warm feeling on my lips, I couldn't speak. I felt someone's arms pulling me forward. It was Deidara's lips I was feeling against mine though, and as strange as I thought it was, it was passionate. I finally realized it was Deidara I needed. I felt my arms pick up and wrap around his neck. I didn't mind the feeling of warmth anymore, actually it felt nice now. I began to intertwine his hair in my fingers. The kiss lasted for only a few minutes, though I wished it lasted for hours.

Deidara was the one to break the kiss and said "Airiya I'm so…" I interrupted him with another kiss. The feeling of his lips to mine was like a drug, it was addicting and I wanted it more and more. The kiss was harder and filled with more wanting. I felt as if I had no control. My chest felt as if it had erupted into flames, my heart was racing and my breathing was intense. I suddenly stopped; the heat was beginning to dissipate. "Deidara this feeling is so strange…" my voice was soft.

His aqua eyes were suddenly filling with tears, "Airiya I've wanted you so badly…" A tear escaped his eyes.

"You can have me…" I said as I to began to cry. These tears weren't of sadness… They were of everything I'd ever wanted, whether I knew it or not… A sudden burst of happiness made its way to me, finally something in my life that wasn't complicated.

Arra's POV.

It was a fairly quiet evening. This is weird 'because usually Airiya is having some weird dream about some blond, I'm guessing a male model. It was maybe only eleven and I was getting pretty bored. 'I wonder if Sasori is still awake…' I got out of bed and walked slowly down the hall. 'Damn I never noticed how long this freaking hallway was! I closed my eyes as I walked on and then heard a door open, I saw Sasori walk out, his eyes closed, from maybe just waking up, "Hey Sasori" I said he opened his eyes and as I looked into his hazel eyes I noticed something. They looked so… lonesome.

"Hello Arra, weird I was just coming out to see if you were awake. I was getting sort of bored and I just wanted someone to talk to, to pass the time." His eyes were telling a different story, like a nightmare.

"Did you just have a nightmare?" I asked as I stared even deeper into his eyes. They were sad, telling a horror once lived, and I could sense it!

"What makes you say that?" He asked in an uncertain tone. He seemed so shy now, he's hiding something…

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked almost wincing; I could suddenly feel pain in my heart. I collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

"Arra!" Sasori ran to my aid not knowing what to do.

"Sasori…" I was bawling my eyes out, who's feeling's are these, they're not mine, are they Sasori's?

"Arra are you okay?" Sasori said as he gently grabbed my shoulders. Suddenly I felt worried. What's happening to me?

"Sasori are you sure you're fine? You don't seem yourself." Why was I suddenly so worried?

"Oh my god… Arra" Sasori looked at me wide eyed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're feeling my emotions!" He gasped, "That's just creepy!" He said as he helped me up.

"Really, then why was I crying just now?" I asked confused.

"I'd rather be in privacy talking about this…" He said as he practically dragged me into his room…

"So? Why were you so upset?" I asked worried as I sat with him on his bed.

"It's really nothing, just some personal issues…" The tone of his voice was worrying me…

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked hoping it wasn't me upsetting him. I looked over and noticed a picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of a long haired brunette woman and a red head man. In the woman's arms was a small baby with red hair. It was so cute, and the people were obviously from the sand village.

"It's just, I had a nightmare about my parents… "He didn't have to say anything else, I knew what he meant… I hugged him tight wanting to cry but, I suddenly felt a passionate feeling coming across my stomach through my chest. I wonder what it means though, were these Sasori's emotions or, were they my own?

I closed my eyes and I felt his arms begin to move up towards my face. I hadn't noticed before weirdly, there was music playing, I think it was Secondhand Serenade. I slowly opened my eyes as Sasori had cupped my face. 'No" I thought, 'These are my feelings, it's impossible for them not to be.' I slowly inch by inch felt myself move forward till I could feel his soft cold lips against mine. I had a strong feeling in my gut, like this was exactly where I was supposed to be, and everything here was to be my antidepressant, with a feeling of belonging, there was also something very strange about this place at the same time, there's a feeling of something very important that I'm not getting, or figuring out… Though it didn't matter right now, I have Sasori and all of my friends, nothing can tear me away from here, nothing. Suddenly Sasori ripped himself away from me.

"I'm so sorry Arra, this is so wrong! I can't pretend to be something I'm not…" Sasori was looking down and biting his lip as if to stop himself from crying.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'm not the same… as you, I'm not real… anymore…" His voice was beginning to crack into pauses.

"Not real? What are you talking about Sasori? I can see you, you're here, what is it you're trying to tell me?" I was even more confused, there was a knot in my stomach…

"When I was younger I turned myself into a puppet, I'm not human anymore, I never thought that I'd need to be because, no one can love me…" Sasori was breathing strange now, his hands covering his face…

I reached over and gently grabbing his face, "But, I do…" I said softly as I then kissed him again, "Everyone can see you, everyone can hear you, and actually you are still human… I can hear your heart racing…" I wiped the tear from his eyes and pulled him into my arms, embracing him for everything he is… 'What time is it?' I thought as I felt my eyes close slowly, they were so heavy… And all I remember now is pitch black…

Airiya's POV.

Deidara and I had walked back from outside hand in hand, felling full of energy. We walked on till we had reached his room, which might I add was also Sasori's room so we had to be very quiet not to disturb the princess. (A/N No Airiya doesn't hate Sasori she just likes to insult some people for the fun of it…) We were about to kiss each other good night when we noticed Sasori wasn't alone. It was cute though, they were sleeping soundly in each other's arms, probably didn't realize they fell asleep though.

"Hey Airiya hand me my camera." I heard Deidara say softly as he pointed to the dresser I was standing by. I grabbed the camera and handed it off to Dei-Dei. He took about five pictures, "This is the perfect blackmail!" Deidara said happily, "Now to get back at him for all the times he videotaped me talking in my sleep…"

"You talk in your sleep?" I asked giggling.

"No!" He cried out, thankfully it didn't wake the two sleepyheads. I laughed at my thoughts 'Sleepy heads, ha!'

TBC.


	8. A New Mission

My Life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 8: A New Mission

Arra's POV.

It was a wonderful morning. I woke up feeling more rested then I probably was and to make matters even livelier I woke up in the arms of someone I had extreme feelings for. When I awoke I stared into Sasori's wonderful, loving, hazel eyes, "Good morning" I said hugging him close.

"Good morning, Arra." He gently kissed my lips and smiled. I sat up and yawned, I smiled for a moment before I saw a strange picture on the wall, "What is it Arra?"

"Hey what's that picture on the wall? I know it wasn't there yesterday." I said as we both got up to take a look at the picture. We shrieked when we saw someone had taken a picture of our while we were sleeping… together! "OH MY GOD!" I yelled, "What the hell?!" I was scared, wide eyed, and freaked out!

"I think it's sort of cute" Sasori said smiling, as he took the picture off the wall.

"Um… yeah it may be to us but, don't cha' think it's extremely embarrassing if Pein sees it? For crying out loud it could be put up on the internet!" I began hyperventilating "We have to make sure that was the only picture!"

Airiya's POV.

"Deidara that was the best idea ever!" I yelled laughing, "Man those Xerox copies make it even better!" I was jumping with excitement with all the idea's of blackmail Deidara and I have created, getting the blackmail won't be too hard after all.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Deidara asked, and as if on cue Pein made an announcement to meet in the meeting room; aka the TV room. We walked down the hallway soundless; it was weird how right as we go to a meeting we become silent and vigilant. As we ventured on to the meeting we met up with Sasori followed by Arra, who was fidgeting, oh the sweet, bitter, bliss of revenge for my broken Underoath CD!

Flashback!

_"OMG my CD, what monster did this?" I was filled with anger and abhorrence. This was only few hours before Deidara and I… yeah…_

_"Oh my, I'm so sorry Airiya! I really didn't mean to step on your CD!" Arra apologized, looking fearful, "Really it shouldn't have been lying there in the first place!" Arra said trying to cover herself._

_"Oh I will get my revenge, I will!" I stomped out of the room feeling very irritable._

_End Flashback..._

I felt myself lighten from the flash back and began to hum the song to Zanarkand. I walked in to see Pein, Tobi, Weasel, and Kisame were already in the room. I know Zetsu was sent on some mission weeks ago, and actually I haven't met any other members of the Akatsuki yet, 'Can't wait to meet the others…' I said sarcastically to myself.

"I would like to discuss the matter of an ex-Akatsuki member. It is with great importance we dispose of this nuisance quickly. His name is Orochimaru, leader of the sound ninja, now I need four ninja; I want to test Airiya and Arra's strength so, hmm…" He looked up as if he were communicating with god… he's so religious! Not…! "Sasori, Deidara, I'm sure you won't let this mission fail, unlike your mission a few months ago…"

"It wasn't our fault! The explosion was too powerful and we underestimated the power of the flash bomb! I mean all you told us was to get these stupid scrolls from the Sand Village, and I can't even understand the old writings!" Sasori was annoyed and partially embarrassed.

"Pein the fact is, is you didn't bother to give a thorough analysis of the mission, and you barely, gave us any warning to the possible dangers of the Kazekage!" Deidara pointed out rolling his eyes.

"Moving on, this mission shall only be part one, I want you to get as much information on Orochimaru's whereabouts, as possible understood?" Pein's eyes wondered to Arra, "You seem so weak, you should best prove yourself in this mission to be, worthy…"

"Hey it's not like your god!" Arra retorted.

"Touché" Pein said with no sign of emotion and made a motion for us to leave.

The mission…

It was a long day as Arra and I packed necessary items for this mission, it was to be cold and fairly dark today, just like I liked it. I wish though the world could just be eclipsed into everlasting darkness and the wonderful essence of the criminals gone; vanished. This world has become rotten, and I only think it's right I make this world a better place, in my perspective at least. I laughed at my thought, this world rotten? It very much was, and people deserved to be punished. To think I had never realized the hate I held for this world, when I went on this mission everything seemed to change me back to my more quiet self, the one that thirsts for blood, or maybe there were just two sides of me. One that can love and make friends and the other one, and animal capable of destroying the world, I liked that thought.

After packing up I found myself with a paint brush in my hand with paint and an easel. I took the brush and made broad strokes across the white board. I put everything I'd ever thought into this painting, with the light maroon and lots of different shades of brown, red and purple I made a painting of myself. Both sides of me flourished in this picture, it was of fire actually with blood spattered on the right side with some dark reds and purples over black strokes. The left side was of my lighter side common shades of purple, some browns, lighter reds, and actually even some blues.

I heard footsteps come forward in my direction, I didn't have to look back, it was Deidara, the person who even with both of my sides in tact I seemed to have a deep feeling for, and would soon most likely be my death, though I tried not to let it bother me so. The feeling of his presence was almost intoxicating in a good way, if there was one. It's beautiful I heard his soft voice echo. I responded with a small open smile, Deidara may be the only person that see's through my two sides, the only one that see's the real me hiding in the dark of my cold, dark childhood.

He bent down and kissed me softly. The feeling was shocking; literally, it was like a sudden burst of energy pulsing through my body and at the same time everything around me seemed to disappear and nothing else mattered. I loved his smile and the way he calls my name and I do wish this feeling I had would last for eternity but, at one point I knew that one of us was going to be lost in an empty void never to find the light again; in an eternal sleep.

"It's you isn't it?" He whispered in my ear and then hugged me close from behind, "It's time we go on this mission isn't it?" His eyes strained to stay open, "Don't die Airiya" His words were so faint they were hard to make out, and I hadn't even realize it but, he was gone. I lied on my bed and closed my eyes, and before I'd known it I had fallen into a deep slumber.

Arra's POV.

I had finished packing hours ago, and I found myself with my mother's necklace in my hands. I had long forgotten that I always had it with me on every mission I went on. It was silver chained and had a silver bell pendent that was of course silent, and had a gold ring on both sides of the pendent. I had always wondered what the necklace had meant, and why my mother would have given me this. I opened the lock and tied the necklace around my neck.

I walked outside of my room and walked through the main hallway. I found myself wandering about when I suddenly fell. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the floor when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yuna you almost fell!" It was Peins voice. Who was this Yuna though? "Uh I mean Arra…" All I saw was Peins back as he walked away, faster than normal. His voice seemed so different though just now, it actually sounded happy and playful, not serious like he normally is. I looked back and sighed, I don't even know why I was pacing. I walked once more through the hall and walked outside. I felt a nice breeze against my face.

"Arra are you ready?" I heard Sasori call from a few yards away. I looked at him with a smile and nodded my head.

We had then begun our long walk to the land of sound. I was the one behind everyone by a few feet, something was wrong here. The situation with Pein was really bothering me but, it was probably nothing.

A few hours later we had run into a familiar figure, it was Sasuke. I could see the village of sound from here.

"Well if it isn't Sára?" I heard his arrogant voice call.

"It's Arra you stupid little boy." I went into offence and attacked with my kunai. He substituted himself and I placed my kunai to the ground. I breathed deeply and had a sudden flash back of the last time I had seen Sasuke.

"…Sasuke, what are you doing?" This had been while he was leaving our village, for good. He stabbed me with a kunai and I fell to the ground, I almost died, the stab wound had hit a very basic pressure point on my body. I knew he always hated me.

"Now you'll never be able to speak a word." I suddenly passed out and when I came to I was in a hospital. Everything at his point had gone numb and I was sure death would take these wounds away but, I lived.

I felt adrenalin pulsing through me. I suddenly pushed myself into the air and took a knife to the ground. Another substitution, he kept thinking he was so fast, he thought I couldn't see him or for that matter kill him if I were given the chance. There was a sudden flash of light and something was wrong. I looked around after I could see again. Someone was missing I could sense it… Airiya!

We ran into the village of sound. It was my time to kill, I decapitated the heads of a few sound ninja's and sliced a few arms off but, my first priority was to get Airiya, I know Sasuke knew of her power, I knew Orochimaru must know that, Airiya has the power they are seeking. I knew and could sense her power had something to do with the darkness and also ice, it was just a feeling about her.

I ran through Orochimaru's fortress feeling like shit. A few guard lions attacked I didn't even care. Airiya was my friend, and I knew what happened to people when they are messed with by Orochimaru, they can't even think for themselves, they can't even kill for their own reasons anymore. Hold on Airiya, I'm coming.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war" Airiya said as she and Sasuke battled in a childish thumb game, "Muhaha, I win again!" Airiya yelled with joy, "God Sasuke this is like the twelfth time I've beaten you! Why don't you just use sharigan?" She asked laughing in his face.

"I will not use my eyes for such a childish game" Sasuke said glaring at Airiya.

"Oh my god, Airiya what are you doing?" I asked wide eyed. She was playing and laughing with our enemy, is this a mind game she's playing with him or something? This is so weird, and why a thumb war?

"Hey Arra, want to join us?" Airiya asked playfully.

I grabbed Airiya without a word and we escaped Orochimaru's fortress. "Hey why'd you do that?" Airiya asked saddened.

"Hello, you could have gotten raped by Michael Jackson in disguise!" I yelled at her, I thought she knew better, and now I was acting like her mother.

"God mother just be a kill joy why don' cha?" She replied sarcastically.

Airiya's POV.

I was annoyed by Arra's extreme protectiveness but, I was glad at the same time.

"Airiya, are you okay?" Deidara asked hugging me as if he hadn't seen me in over a year and was worried I was just dead.

I felt myself began to tear, "I'm fine, really I could have handled him myself…" I could hear my heart pounding, as if it were to pound its way out of my chest. "FREEZE!" I yelled. Time suddenly froze. I fell to the ground and cried, why does this feeling I have hurt so much, it's like as soon as I'm away from him I feel nothing but, once I can feel him in my arms, the pain suddenly kicks in. I calmed down and breathed, 'Crying is for weaklings, you are not weak' I suddenly straightened up and time flowed again. Maybe I really was becoming weak, I haven't even killed anything yet; this is going to be a pain in the ass… Well that's life isn't it?

It was less than three hours before we had reached our hideout… This mission was weird, what else am I going to have to do?

TBC


	9. Daddy

My Life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 9: Daddy!

Arra's POV.

It had been maybe a week since our last mission; Airiya had been fairly quiet since then. I wonder if maybe she was going through some sort of crisis. There's a reason for everything, at least in my point of view. I was in Itachi's room with a pair of scissors and some rainbow hair dye. I also had put Itachi's clothing through the wash, bleached it, and then put pink coloring on it. 'Can't wait to see how he reacts to this one' I thought to myself as I cut another lock of his hair. He suddenly shifted places as he slept and I ducked hoping he just wasn't waking up. I finished the job in a little less than five minutes. I quickly made my way out of the room, that's when our leader, Pein called another meeting, 'Wonder what it is this time' Pein had been calling really random meetings for very random meanings, first someone dyed his hair blonde, god all I wanted to do was make him look like Naruto, and then another one for lunch… Which I had to make, 'cause I'm apparently a girl and a better cook than Airiya, god some of the guys are so sexist.

I walked sighing to the meeting room, 'What did I do this time?' I asked myself. I quickly sat down on a chair and that's when the meeting began, I was constantly late…

"Now I have a mission that we need handled… We need more power in this establishment in order to fulfill our dream to dominate the world. Now I presume you all know of the demon that lurks inside of the Kazekage. Our mission is to capture the Kazekage and to obtain his demon. Now I know what Airiya can accomplish seeing that she can freeze time so, Arra you'll be going on this mission." Pein's voice was so serious and actually was sort of creepy.

"Do I have to go on this mission?" I heard Airiya ask with an unsteady voice.

"No you do not" Pein said letting his attention gaze off into mid air.

"So who else is to go on this mission?" Sasori asked.

"It has been decided that Konan, you, Arra and I will be going on this mission, I never get any fresh air anyway!" Pein yawned and closed his eyes, 'What time did he go to bed?' I wondered.

So it was decided, at least I'd get to finally show off my strengths. So it would be Sasori and I on a mission with Pein and Konan, interesting. I walked my way down the hall and walked to Sasori's room.

"Hey Deidara, where's Sasori?" I asked looking around.

"Outside, I think. Sometimes he's so distant…" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks." I said walking away with a smile. I wonder what everyone would think of my power, it's such a strange power I have. It's nothing like Airiya's, or Sasori's, it's much stronger than even Itachi's. I walked down the seemingly endless hallway till I made my way out of the door. As I peeked out I saw Sasori standing with his arms raised and crossed behind his head and looking up into the daytime sky, "Why hello Sasori." I said smiling.

"Hey Arra" He looked over his shoulder and returned a smile. It was strange we're all suppose to be criminals, murderers, cold blooded felons and yet, when I came here I fell for someone who's almost opposite of that. It's weird, everything about this place is supposed to reek of murder but, I have only killed so few, I have only done partially what I've wanted to do. I came for action but, I ended up getting something even more, Sasori.

"Why'd you come out here?" I asked walking beside him.

"I needed to feel the wind once more; it's one of the only things that make me feel human." He said closing his eyes as he felt another breeze.

"What else makes you feel human?" I asked curious. There were so many things I longed to know about Sasori, I wanted to know about his past, what he's thinking, everything. I shivered as I felt a cold wind make its way to me.

"You" he whispered softly. I looked at him confused.

"How is that?" I asked feeling a knot in my stomach. I felt at the same time bubbly and in someone of a trance.

"You're the only one I can hold that makes it possible to hear my heart beat." He suddenly embraced me and everything seemed to feel fine. I closed my eyes and held on to him tighter.

"If you two are done, we can leave now…" I heard Pein's voice from behind.

I blushed and turned around, there stood Konan and Pein completely ready to go. And with that we transported ourselves to the land of Sand. It was really hot there, and yet Sasori seemed to not be affected in any way by this heat. Pein and Konan had already disguised themselves. Pein had no piercings and had brown hair with green eyes; Konan had long black hair and brown eyes, though all I did was make sure I was wearing an old outfit I had from the leaf village.

We walked through the bustling village with a confident attitude, as if we'd been here many times before.

"This place has changed a lot" I heard Sasori whisper.

"Huh?" I was confused, "Have you been here before?" I asked looking up to see a pleasant smile on his face.

"This is where I grew up… Everything has changed, must be because of the time everything is different." Right there I saw a difference between Sasori and I, he didn't mind talking about his past, though with me, I hated to talk about my past; it was gruesome and filled with so much madness.

"Now we head for the Kazekage's place, be on guard." I hear Pein mumble.

"Excuse me, who are you?" A townsperson asked. She was smaller than most people with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"We are from the leaf village to finalize a peace treaty." I said confident, I knew of the plans that were made with the leaf and the sand village.

"How'd you?" Pein asked.

"I'm from the village hidden in the leaves, duh!" I muttered.

We walked slowly past the other townspeople, it must be a very small village, because they suddenly knew that we were new and they've never seen us before. We made our way to the place where the Kazekage would be, it looked like a big sand dome, though nobody seemed surprised, really it was just the coloring.

We quickly spread out and jumped the up on the blind spots of the guards. I used a sleeping jutsu and quickly the guards fell to their knees. I ran through the back side, Sasori and Pein to the sides and Konan the top.

We all met up in a huge hall way, "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked curious.

"We search the rooms and if anyone asks we are going with Arra's story about the peace treaty… Got it?" Pein said…

I teamed with Sasori and we searched maybe a dozen rooms and no sign of this Kazekage. I walked through another room, and found the aura interesting… I looked around and saw a box on the floor labeled Sára Uchiha. Why my name here was though, was the question.

I sat down and opened it up to see a bunch of pictures, there was a man with brownish, orange spiked hair, and a woman with long brown and black hair. The woman was so pretty with her blue eyes and long hair. The two looked so happy together. There was more, a death certificate and also a birth certificate… The death certificate was signed to someone named Yuna Uchiha; it said she died of a poisoning. 'Weird, I wonder how old this box is…' I thought to myself as I looked at the date of death… 'This is… two days after I was born… weird!' I was just weirding myself out for nothing until I saw the birth certificate, "Sára Uchiha born October 30 1982. Mother Yuna Uchiha and Father… Pein Uchiha..." I read aloud… My eyes widened, this is my birth certificate, and this adds up to perfectly, I'm an Uchiha, I'm 26, and my name is Sára… And that means Pein, is my Father? My only living relative… I screamed… Pein and Konan suddenly ran in.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked.

"Pein you're… you're…" I stood up and ran to hug him, "Daddy!" I cried. What is wrong with me these days, always crying it would seem.

"What are you talking about? I'm not your father" Pein said trying to get away.

"Yes you are, you fucked my mother and I came out! Why did mom die so soon after I was born? I need to know everything, like why was I given to those people? Are they even related to me?" Everything was suddenly unfolding itself; all the truth and lies were being discovered. Now I'm beginning to wonder why… Why did I meet my father now, how did this all happen? Was it destiny?

TBC


	10. Always and Never

My Life as a Member of the Akatsuki

Chapter 10: Always and Never

Airiya's POV

I don't really understand at this point what's happening to me. I want to know, who am I, what am I? I was like two separate spirits in one body… I bit my lip as I stared upwards. It was dark outside, a light breeze blowing lightly over me, and the sky, glittering with stars that practically destroy the calm and beauty of the dark night. I felt as if I were on a deserted island, with nobody but myself to blame for everything that I am and still, I can't seem to let go of my human emotions. I knew, I should be angry, I should be dark, I should be an inhuman monster but, how come I'm not? My body shivered as a stronger breeze passed by me.

I don't understand how I can live like this, with these two sides… My train of thought was interrupted by a familiar aura that made my heart race, it was Deidara, the only person who made it seem as if I was a one sided person, he made my dark side dissipate slowly and I felt as though it would finally be gone some day.

"What are you thinking about Airiya, you're often so easy for me to read but, when you daze of it's hard to tell what you're feeling." His aqua eyes just stared at me waiting for an answer,

I bit my lip, I didn't want to lie this time and say nothing, I felt as if he deserved to know, he deserved to know about the horrible person I am… About everything but, I couldn't make a sound. "I…I" I stuttered. I felt my eyes beginning to tear up, 'Stop it, crying is for weaklings, don't cry, or you to are weak…' I thought to myself but, those words weren't strong enough this time. Tears began to crash around me, my own tears, falling for the first time, since my mother's death. I bit my lip, I wanted to suppress everything, keep it bottled up but, the bottle had finally broken, and my tears were the result. "Stop crying!" I yelled at myself, only this time I did make a sound, and Deidara had definitely heard it.

"Why have you kept all of that pain bottled up for so long?" He whispered as he embraced me. I felt hot as my tears had caused my hair to stick to my face.

I closed my eyes and made a faint whisper as I hugged Deidara, "Thank you…" The tears felt hot against my face, it felt natural but, wasn't crying suppose to feel unnatural?

"What's making you cry Airiya?" Deidara said lifting my head. He lowered his head and kissed my lips. There was something about being in the warmth of Deidara's arms that made me feel, so happy and like I could do anything. Then there were his kisses. I felt so alive and energetic whenever he kissed me, and I wanted to use that energy to stay just like that forever but, eventually one of us was going to have to breathe. There was one more thing about his kisses, they made me tell him everything, they were like a drug, and the more of that drug I had the more secrets that would come spilling out.

"Make it disappear; I want it to go away…" I said laying my head of his chest.

"I know about your two sides Airiya, It'll be okay…" Deidara's voice was always just so soothing. I looked up as I felt him wipe away my tears.

"What?" I asked surprised, and at the same time I wasn't. Deidara was the one, and only person who could read me like a book, the only person who knew I was going to cry just before I start to, and the only person who could suppress my other side, the one that craved to kill everything and everyone. Then there was the fact that our goal as Akatsuki was to dominate the world and killing some people was just the minority but, I wanted to kill everyone, not just those necessary but, everyone in the world.

"You have the eyes of someone who has watched a loved one die. It's normal to have two sides, one that is loving and doesn't care too much for the thrill of killing but, the other side… It just craves to kill everything and everyone in its way. I know what you feel because… I have suffered the same thing…" His eyes looked upset and they also looked as if they were about to shed tears but, didn't, "I watched my sister and mother die at the hands of my father and then watched my father kill himself as I sat helplessly in a cabinet under the sink. I'm lucky my father had always forgotten about me but, whenever I looked in the mirror from that day on I almost had a heart attack."

I took my hands and lightly touched his face; I kissed him gently, "Why?" I asked over his lips.

"I look in the mirror and, I see my father"

Arra's POV

I stared out of my window and looked up at the moon. It shined so wonderfully through this one window though, almost as if it were meant to shine right here. I yawned and turned off my lights just to stare more at the moon.

"Can I kiss you under the moonlight?" I heard a wonderful voice say from just behind me. I hadn't even noticed Sasori had walked in really.

"You're not a vampire are you?" I asked giggling. Sasori was perfect in my eyes, from his hazel eyes to his velvet voice, everything about him made my heart race,

"Don't worry I won't bite" He said kissing me passionately. Every kiss we shared was passionate, and every time we touched I felt like everything had just melted away.

"So that was an interesting mission" I said staring outside as we sat together by the windowsill. My life is perfect, I found my soul mate, and I found my dad, nothing can go wrong!

"Yeah, I'm actually really interested though" He said smiling; he always smiled around me, I wonder what it would be like if I'd never met Sasori, my life would probably be crap!

"About what" I asked curious. My room suddenly seemed darker now; there was an unpleasant feeling in the air.

"What was your childhood like?" That was the question I was avoiding, sure my past was a hard thing to talk about because of the death of my so called "parents", the fact is I just can't speak of the unthinkable things I'd done in my past…

"Uh…" I tried to think of the best way to summarize it without getting specific, "My parents died, I thought so, at least, and uh… it was sad?" Sasori gave me a puzzling look, 'What is he thinking?' I asked myself.

"Well we have one part of the past in common, I ended up living with my grandmother, she taught me how to use puppets and I must have been so lonely without my parents, I turned their corpses into puppets themselves… Have you ever done something so strange?" His eyes looked sad, he wished he had been in my situation, I could tell he longed to get attention from his parents but, it was impossible.

"Uh…" I suddenly had a flash back…

"Mommy, Daddy?" A small girl with long black and brown hair said. There was blood spattered everywhere. "No, you're not dead, you're just sleeping…" The girl had a confused look in her eyes, she didn't know about death so much. I'd lived with the corpses of my "Parents" for over a month… To top that off I'd killed one of my classmates who said my "parents" were dead, they died for my foolishness. I also burned the kid's body and hid it in the walls of my house. The flashback came to an abrupt stop.

"No, I don't think so…" I don't think I lie very well… I bit my lip and tried to hide my face, I left my past behind, though I can't seem to escape it!

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked his voice had a worried tone to it. I felt myself slowly slip from reality…

"Arra you'd make a very great ninja" I heard a voice call from my right. I down, I was wearing a blue dress with slits near the sides with shorts underneath.

"You really think so?" I said without thinking, and then everything went white...

"C'mon Arra!" A person with long blonde hair said, it was my old friend Mimiko.

"But, I don't want to go to prom!" I said staring down at my long black corseted dress. "I'm sure Derek was just messing around with me when he asked me to prom." Then I realized every moment of my life was replaying itself. The screen went white and came back to my first kiss…

"It's just; I had a nightmare about my parents…" I saw Sasori, his face was so perfect, and his voice made me feel so weak in my knees. And as I felt myself replay my first kiss I realized, I was replaying the most wonderful moments of my life. When I first became a ninja, going to prom, even though I did get stood up, I had so much fun with my friends, and then, my first kiss, It's funny, I'd always hated the thought of relationships but, with Sasori I feel, safe and as if nothing else really mattered.

I finally zoned out of my flashbacks to see Sasori holding me with a worried expression on his face, "Arra, are you okay?" His eyes held tears I knew he was going to cry, had he seen my past too? Or did he see the bad things as I saw the good?

"What did you see?" I asked gently pushing away his embrace; actually it was because it was harder to breathe with him holding so tightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked… Then I ran, I don't know why really, I was scared, I want my past to cease existence maybe, maybe that's why I never liked relationships…

Airiya's POV.

"Deidara just know that it's alright, I'll always be there for you okay?" I said holding my amazing boyfriend; everything about him was perfect, I couldn't think of words to describe the way I feel. Always… I like that word…

Arra's POV.

'I'll never let anyone know what I've done, never! Maybe it wasn't so bad but, I'll never tell!' I screamed in my head.

'Arra don't you love Sasori? Don't you think he deserves to know what's gone on in your past?'

"NEVER!" I yelled out loud, I felt so strange, I do have such a strong emotion for Sasori but, I don't want him to be feeling sorry for me, I was never that type of person right!?


	11. Forever

Chapter 11: Forever

Arra's POV.

I sat on my bed, still trying to figure out why I'm such a retard. Why can't I tell Sasori everything? Is it too painful for me? Or am I just an idiot who's going to ruin her life over the past? My thoughts swirled in my head, I was so dizzy. I felt my head drop, I stared down to the floor - a tear fell. Where did it come from? Or was it me, crying again? It's not like we had broken up, I couldn't even imagine what I'd do if that happened… Sasori and I have a bond, but a bond that could be broken me, and my idiot self restraint.

I sat up for a moment and looked at my clock, only three in the morning. I felt myself shiver for no reason, it wasn't cold, or was it? I can't remember. I stood up, and walked across the room and turned the door knob. I was going to walk out, but I heard footsteps and sobs, they were Sasori's, "I don't know what's happening, Pein tell me you know what's happening!" His soft voice had a new tone to it - a sad one, like as if everything was wrong, and the world was ending.

"I don't know what to say…" Pein's voice trailed off and I couldn't make out any words he said, the voices became distant. I opened my door and peeked out, nothing. The hallway was empty, not a soul in sight. A song poured into my head, words that sounded every so true - because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever… I know that with each passing day something will go wrong, but my feelings… They are always the same, unchanging.

I walked down the forsaken hallway; fun memories filled my head…

_"Dei-Dei get your ass out of my face!"_

_"You son of a biscuit eating bulldog!" _

_"PAIN WITHOUT LOVE, PAIN I CAN'T GET ENOUGH…" _

_"I'm so sorry Arra, this is so wrong! I can't pretend to be something I'm not…" _

_And my favorite memory; _

_"…no one can love me…" _

_"But, I do…"…_ I felt tears begin to form and then I stopped myself, love, such a funny word, I never thought I'd ever be able to use it in my vocabulary… Sasori was cold and technically inhuman, but I loved him anyway, and it's so stupid that I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth! I couldn't stand it anymore, I walked further up the hallway, I needed to talk to him, tell him everything, but how?

Once I had reached Sasori's room I heard music playing, I recognized it as the used, all that I've got, I love this song though some of the lyrics are a bit risqué…

**_I need something else  
Would someone please just give me  
Hit me, knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I..._**

**_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_**

I knocked on the door, no answer. I walked inside to find Sasori who sat on his bed turned opposite of me, there were tissues everywhere, talk about sensitive!

"Sasori are you okay?" I asked walking over to him. He slightly turned and sighed… His eyes looked so sad, no longer happy and sweet but, filled with depression… I could kill myself for making him look like this, he was never meant to look like this, in fact he wasn't meant to be here either, and neither was I.

He didn't say a word, I was pulled into an embrace as he cried on my shoulder, Sasori was sensitive, sweet, outgoing, and above all he was mine… I hoped at least at this point. "I love you" He sobbed, "I can't lose you Arra, I'd die if I did, I can't live without you…" His voice became softer, almost a whisper… "I may be immortal but, without you what would I have to live for?"

"I love you to…" I said tearing up, I never wanted to cry, I always held myself back, I also never wanted to love, my first relationship in high school turned out to be crap! I guess it's true you only find true love after the age of twenty… I laughed at my thought, and soon I'll be twenty seven. Though I find it funny, Sasori is almost ten years older than me, and yet I don't even care, if Sasori were like twenty years older I probably still wouldn't care… I guess love is love, regardless of the age.

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked, he looked like an innocent puppy right now, so cute and innocent that even if he were to ruin everything and cause world destruction you'd still cuddle him and give him love, it's hard to stay mad at him.

"Of course I'm not mad at you… I was just being stupid… I mean" I stopped talking for a moment and looked into his eyes, they sparkled with tears. I rested my head on his shoulder, "I love you…" I whispered… I loved to say those words, they are energetic, fun, and most importantly get across what I'm trying to say, it's much harder to put into words that you're so physically and emotionally attracted to a person that it's killing you!

Airiya's POV

_"Artemis, go get your brother before he falls and hurts himself!" the girl's mother called. "Sori, what did I tell you about climbing to high?" The mother said, the two children were at a park. Artemis was running around laughing and smiling and Sori, a little red head boy was climbing on the jungle gym._

_"Artemis!" The mother yelled at the girl fell…_

I awoke with a shock, another dream of my mom; I hadn't been able to sleep very well for the past few months. This dream was new though, who was this Sori? Well dreams do have a ways of mixing up things right. Sori, what a weird name! Though it sounded like a nickname really…

I was always having dreams like this, normally I never had dreams, or I just never remembered them, are my dreams trying to tell me something? Probably not, it's stupid, dreams can't tell crap, and they are figments of the imagination that portray themselves when you are at rest.

It was cold tonight, not warm like the other nights have been. I tried to close my eyes and fall back asleep but, I kept thinking about Deidara, why was he really here? Had he nowhere else to go to, like me? There's something strange about this place, it's as if Sasori and Deidara don't really belong here, though why do they still hang here? Are they both like Arra and I, just trying to find a place to fit in and show our talents?

I pulled my blanket around me and tried to shrug off the brisk breeze. I fell back to sleep, and fell back into dreaming…

I was dressed in a black kimono and my hair was tied up in a messy bun. Arra was dressed in similar clothing, she was crying…

_"It's all my fault! If I had…" She sobbed more, "Oh, god this horror will never end!"_

_I looked into the room further to see two caskets, one held Sasori and the other… Deidara…_ I woke up screaming, "Deidara?" I got up and ran down the empty hallway opposite of Deidara's room… I stopped outside when I saw Deidara sleeping by a tree… Why was he sleeping by a tree anyway? He must have dosed off while staring at the stars again.

I sighed and sat down next to him, "Thank god…" I said aloud, 'Stupid dreams making me get all crazy!' I thought to myself, 'I'll watch over you forever… I'll never let anything happen to you… I… love you' I thought to myself, Deidara the one person I'd never want to lose the one person who I can… love… without worry of complications, Unlike with Gaara, that's beside the point... I kissed my lover on the cheek before finally carrying him into his room; he'd get sick if he slept outside anyway. I really wonder though how long this eternity, this forever of happiness will last…

* * *

LarvaxMiyu31: Hey it's me just wanted to asked if you all liked my fluffy chapter and... if you think Arra is weak well just wait till the next chapter lol! Untill next time read and review...

Disclaimer: I don't own the used or the song all I've got, or papa roach, with the song forever lol I also don't own Naruto, though I wish I did lol


	12. Awake

Chapter 12: Awake

Airiya's POV.

I breathed in hard trying not to cry. Another nightmare, another scream, another helpless little girl who cannot control her paranoia. Can you blame me though? Deidara is my life now; I would rather die than to give him up. I wiped the tears from my eyes trying not to make a sound. I looked at my alarm clock, not even two hours since my last dream, how surprising… Every dream I had was involving my mother or Deidara, why is this happening to me? My mother is dead god, are you trying to take Deidara from me too? Are you trying to warn me that you are taking him? Why, why, why?

I closed my eyes once more in another attempt to fall asleep. I was tired, not surprising I fell asleep so quickly…

_"Deidara, I've never loved anyone in my life please… don't die!" I yelled trying to pull myself together over a limp dying Deidara. I held my hands together and prayed; something I hadn't done since my mother was alive. _

_"Airiya you need to pull yourself together, trust me, everything will turn out for the best." I could hear a voice in my head say; it was a soft whisper, almost weak. It sounded as if it were trying to break through some type of barrier or maybe the darkness that surrounded it. _

I awoke the next morning still tired, it was seven am. I wanted to pull the covers over me again and just sleep, like I had done only a few days before, but I knew better. As soon as my eyes would close, I would fall into an abyss of sorrow and despair, running and running, crying, trying to escape. Vague memories now turn into vivid movies that replay like a broken record, over and over again. Then I would wish that the lord would just take my life now and leave those I love alone, but yet all that I wish to be never scratches the surface of reality.

I walked, filled with ominous thoughts, into the hallway searching for the kitchen, where no doubt, Arra was making omelets and crêpes. I felt my stomach growl as I entered the kitchen, "Good Morning" I said yawning, yet no smile.

"Bonjour Airiya! Comment vas-tu aujourdhui?" I heard her say, probably in French… _'Stupid Frenchie.'_ I thought to myself.

"No hablo Francés" I said in Spanish just to annoy her, "I understood bonjour the rest… no!"

"It means 'How are you today?'" She said semi annoyed, 'So it worked' I laughed. It was quiet, for like two minutes until Pein walked in.

"I smell bacon" I heard the annoying male say.

"My bacon!" I heard Arra exclaim as she took the plate of bacon and ran away… I laughed in response to Arra's funny behaivor. Her father had suddenly become a little… a lot more protective, and somewhat stalkerish, but she never notices. I sighed as I grabbed an omelet that had my name on it, literally. 'Wow Arra, do you really need to make sure everyone gets the right plate of food?' I thought to myself, and then thought about it again, 'Unless she's trying to torture Itachi again… That would make sense' I thought as I began to eat.

It wasn't long before Sasori came over, he looked tired, probably didn't get much sleep. Sasori looked around, "Was Pein trying to steal the bacon" he paused, "…again?" he asked. I nodded continuing to eat. Sasori walked over looking at the signs of food, "Is she pulling another prank on Itachi?" He asked laughing a little bit, "I wonder why she hates him so much"

"Probably, I wouldn't doubt it. After what he did to her parents…" My eyes widened at my words, 'crap!' I thought to myself, 'I probably wasn't supposed to say that.'

He looked over at me confused, "I don't really want to know" Sasori said, good thing too, though I can't blame him, he's already confused enough about how Pein is Arra's father. He's probably somewhat scared too, being Arra's boyfriend in all.

I smiled when Deidara came over, "Good morning Airiya" He yawned, he looked at the signs, "Will Itachi really fall for it again?" He asked Sasori.

"Since when hasn't he?" Sasori asked scratching his head. I saw Arra come back in with the bacon; Sasori smiled and laughed, "What happened to Pein?" He asked.

"He tried to steal my bacon" She said shaking her head, "He's going to be hanging upside down until Konan decides to get up" Arra laughed putting the bacon on the table, "Gosh, can't he wait until I'm ready to share?" She asked laughing.

Sasori walked up to Arra and kissed her lightly, she blushed. I looked back down at my food, still thinking about my dreams. That's when Itachi walked over, his hair was finally back to normal, though something tells me pretty soon he'll be eating some salmonella poisoning, I laughed thinking about his reaction to it, he'd be puking for quite a few days.

Deidara sat next to me smiling, "I bet I know what you're thinking" He said laughing, he did, he really did. The funny part was he didn't have to say many words for me to know what he was talking about, or for me to know if we were thinking the same thing. After breakfast, we walked into the living room bored.

"What should we do?" Arra asked, her voice sounded extremely bored. She was sitting next to Sasori on the couch, and next to Sasori was Deidara and then me.

"Let's play a game," I said smiling.

Arra looked at me like I was crazy, "No we are not playing saw!" She said wide-eyed, "I think we all know who would win that game"

I laughed at her response, "No I meant like a video game," I thought for a moment, "I could so kick your ass in guitar hero," I said smirking.

"Yeah right!" She said, I knew it was battle time.

"Here they go again" I heard Sasori say laughing, Deidara said the same.

I walked over picking up the red guitar we had for the game, "You get the black one" I said turning on the game.

"You're going to loose Airiya, you know I've got skill" She said as we began our showdown, Sasori and Deidara were laughing in the background.

Arra's POV

There was an ongoing battle between Airiya and myself, though we usually were just joking about it. I chose the first song, Miss Murder by AFI. I played this song on expert… on the bass, so I chose medium for guitar. "Airiya you know this is my favorite song" I laughed, "There's no way you can win"

We began to play the song, my Whammy bar wasn't working so well, "You gave me the crappy guitar" I said as I hit all of the notes to the chorus.

I heard her laughed, "You were too slow" she said using her whammy bar on the long notes trying to show off. In the end, I hit the most notes, and by just a couple of points won, "You know what?" She said, I knew she was about to be sarcastic about something.

"What?" I asked laughing a little.

"I'll beat you on expert on Through Fires and Flames" She said laughing, "Just let me do one warm up song" she said picking the song Hit me with your best shot, she played it on easy…

Two minutes later…

"WOOT 12%" Airiya shouted, "Okay, I'm ready" She said going into two-player mode.

"You played that on easy and got 12%?" I asked confused, "I didn't even think that was possible."

"What are you, chicken?" She asked throwing the second guitar my way. Airiya made chicken sounding noises.

"Ha-ha" I said, "You know what, just for that I'm going to kick your ass later… in a game of wii tennis" (A/N: Ryan Higa get's credit for that joke) I sighed happily and we began the game. The rifts were the hard part, it's a good thing we were playing two player on practice. The guys of course behind us were laughing as I tried to hit the notes, I found it hopeless as I looked over to Airiya's screen… she was hitting every single note, "So much concentration" I said noting aloud.

She turns to me with a smile still hitting the notes perfectly without looking, "I know right!" When the song finished Airiya rubbed her victory in my face and I sighed sitting down next to Sasori.

"At least I can' say I tried right?" I asked as my gaze fell to his hazel brown eyes, I felt drawn to him just by looking deeply into them. I smiled slowly leaning closer to kiss him, when my father walked in, he coughed grabbing my attention.

"Arra, I have a task I need you to fulfill" Pain said sighing. I could tell he didn't like the fact I was with Sasori, in fact he hated the fact I was in love with Sasori, no questions asked.

I sighed listening to my father, "Yes, go on" I said standing up and stretching out my arms with another sigh.

"I need to have you complete a placement test with Itachi as your opponent." He said sighing again, "You have an hour to do what ever" His eyes narrowed past me at Sasori, "Just don't make a fool of yourself." He walked out of the room angrily.

I shook my head and then laughed, "This is going to be fun" I said plopping down next to Sasori. He smiled and hugged me lightly and I hugged him back, "Don't make a fool of yourself" I said mockingly at my father's words, "I wonder what goes through that thick skull of his"

1 hour later

I sighed walking into the training room wearing sweat pants and a plane, short sleeved, crimson shirt. Today I was just going to rely on my kekegenkai alone to fight Itachi.

I saw Itachi walk in wearing what he normally did, his hair was still growing back, "Arra" He greeted with a nod.

I nodded getting into a ready position, "Hit me with your best shot Itachi" I said as my eyes glowed with a light tint of red to their normal blue color.

Itachi went into the offence, trying to hit me with kunai. I dodged them quickly and jumped spinning in the air using one of my hidden abilities called Shakri, which meant to weave time or past. Itachi appeared in complete darkness as I shadowed him with figments of his past and pieces of his future that could still be altered, but have not. I showed him the moment he murdered his parents and everyone he called dear, the moment in his future, he'd die to protect… me? I was confused by my Shakri, but I didn't let it startle me.

Itachi started to defend more now that I moved to the offence, but as soon as he cast a fire jutsu, I copied it and blasted it back at him ten fold. Yes, that was my kekegenkai, to be able to copy just about any jutsu in the world, even ones that take years and even decades to learn. All I need is to look once and I can copy it and strengthen its maximum potential.

Itachi waved his hand suddenly as I was about to attack once more, "Stop, that is fine for now" He said apathedicly.

I shot a glare at him, "What was the point in this test anyway? Did pain honestly believe I was weak and defenseless?" I asked slightly angered by my own thoughts.

"No, he just needed to make sure you could fight, considering he'd never seen it be so." Itachi sighed and slightly shivered as he left the room.

I took a deep breath and left as well walking down the hallway to my room. As soon as I walked inside, I climbed into my bed and swiftly fell into a deep sleep filled with a dream of somber nothingness.

I awoke at the feeling of cold hands, I knew who they belonged too much too well, Sasori. I smiled as my eyes slowly fluttered open to stare into orbs of hazel brown, "Hello" I said in a happy tone.

Sasori smiled down at me and lightly placed a kiss on my lips, "Good morning love," he said stroking my hair lightly.

I sighed as I sat up and looked over to Sasori, "What time is it?" I asked stretching out with a yawn.

"Only seven thirty" He said laughing lightly with a smile still played upon his lips. I climbed out of bed and walked to him with open arms wanting to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around me with a sigh, "This is truly pure bliss," He said in a hushed tone.

I nodded and smiled up at him, "I'm sorry I didn't stay awake for you" I laughed softly trying not to disturb Airiya whom was sleeping soundly, for once this week.

He smiled taking my hand and walking me to the door, "It's alright, as long as you are always in my arms"

I giggled softly, "As long as I am awake I can promise you so, not so much when I'm sleeping" I smiled, "It's hard to make decisions in my sleep"

"If only you could just always stay awake," He said as he smile started to diminish.

I kissed him softly, "So long as I live I'll always be yours Sasori," I said smiling against his lips.

TBC…


End file.
